1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improvement of a rough-terrain traveling vehicle and, more particularly, to roll bars used on such rough-terrain traveling vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a vehicle which travels an irregular ground such as a rough terrain or the like (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,100 (FIGS. 1 and 12), for example).
In FIG. 1 of the above-mentioned patent, there is shown a rough-terrain traveling vehicle capable of traveling over rough terrain. In this rough-terrain traveling vehicle, a front seat (7) (numerals in parenthesis are reference characters as designated in the above-mentioned patent but names of component parts may be partially modified herein) and a rear seat (8) are arranged in the front and in the rear, respectively. A lateral side and an upper side of the front seat (7) are surrounded with a front seat roll bar, while a lateral side and an upper side of the rear seat (8) are surrounded with a rear seat roll bar.
The construction of the roll bar is shown in FIG. 12 of the above-referenced patent. The front seat roll bar includes a left and right roof supports (16b, 16b) extending diagonally upwardly to the rear of the vehicle, a left and right roof pipe front half bodies (19a, 20a) each extending rearwardly from rear ends of the left and right roof supports (16b, 16b), a left and right center pillars (17b, 17b) extending downwardly from the left and right roof pipe front half bodies (19a, 20a), and a cross pipe (22) extending between the left and right center pillars (17b, 17b).
The rear seat roll bar includes left and right roof pipe rear half bodies (19b, 20b) extending rearwardly from rear ends of the left and right roof pipe front half bodies (19a, 20a), left and right rear pillars (18b, 18b) extending downwardly from the left and right roof pipe rear half bodies (19b, 20b), and a cross pipe (23) extending between the left and right rear pillars (18b, 18b). Front ends of the left and right roof pipe rear half bodies (19b, 20b) are connected to the rear ends of the left and right roof pipe front half bodies (19a, 20a).
The left and right roof pipe half bodies (19a, 20a) extend to the rear sides of the left and right center pillars (17b, 17b). Thus, since the left and right roof pipe half bodies project to the rear of the vehicle, there is no way to use the front seat roll bar when the rear seat roll bar is removed.